The invention is directed to exercise devices and particularly to an exercise device for simulating the physical action of various sports such as, but not limited to skiing, surfing and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,774 teaches a rotatable exercise platform formed of two metal plates of equal diameter sufficient to support the feet of a human user. A large diameter ring of balls are positioned between the disks. One disk remains in position while the opposed disk is free to rotate relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,529 teaches a exercise device for skiers in the form of a hollow bowl with a platform on which the user stands. A fixed in positioned weight centrally positioned in the bowl bottom act to lower the center of gravity of the device and a vertically positionable weight to vary the center of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No 4,206,558 teaches an exercise shoe for ware on a human foot including a foot engaging platform, a foot attachment strap and a hyperbolic bottom support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,513 teaches a free-sail system sailboard simulator is taught. The user platform rotates relative to its base. The device provides the feel of a sail board under the feet of a beginner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,477 teaches an elongated balancing board with a pair of side-by-side tracks on the bottom surface thereof. A pair of spaced apart wheels on a common shaft and roll along the side-by-side tracks. The wheels are biased to the center of the board by resilient members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,743 teaches a balancing training apparatus for athletes such as down hill skiers comprising a base adapted to rest on a floor surface or the like, a foot plate mounted in a spaced relationship to the base. The base is attached to the foot plate by a plurality of spaced apart springs in a circular arrangement. A driving mechanism imparts a continuous irregular tilting movement to the foot plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,469 teaches a circular balance board supported by a roller which is free to translate in tracks a portion of the length of the under side of the balance board. The roller translates relative to the distribution of the user's weight on the upper surface.
Generally stated the prior art balance boards noted above merely provide means of improving ones balancing skills on a particular device and do not simulate the balance conditions actually encountered in the sport of skiing, surfing or the like. There has not been a suitable device to actually simulated the balance required in sports such as sholom skiing, ocean surfing and like sports until the emergence of the present invention.